


What happens in Hawaii

by BrieflyMaximumPrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Hook, Christmas Tree, Crack, Hawaii, M/M, but I swear nothing too graphic, take place during s5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:29:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrieflyMaximumPrincess/pseuds/BrieflyMaximumPrincess
Summary: Sam should have known better than to start a sentence with the words “I wish” while on a hunt.[arts by wearemykingdom]





	What happens in Hawaii

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This crack fic was written for a writing challenge where you choose a USA state and the mods send you a sex toy as prompt.

Sam should have known better than to start a sentence with the words “I wish”. They were hunting something that caused the more silly situations, who turned deadly more than once. Dean and him had no clue what they were after, nor who could be the cause of all this mess and it was getting on their nerves to the point that even Sam raised his voice for once. But he surely didn’t expect that.  
  
Dean had made a snarky comment about how Sam should have checked the topic of gnomes more seriously at the library and he wished he was more focused on their hunt because as Lucifer was walking the Earth, they could not afford to spend more time on “minor hunts” like this one.  
  
Sam had answered too quickly to think about what came out of his mouth, but he never thought it would have this outcome, nor that this could have worked.  
  
Now, he could say they were not dealing with gnomes, for sure. It was a genie all along, and of course, it had to be on Sam’s back once again. It had to be Sam that creature heard and said “yep, I’m gonna grant those wishes, it will be fun”. Sam’s own words were echoing in his mind as he was seeing the result in front of his eyes and not believing it for one second.  
  
“Of course Dean, that’s my fault again. Well, I wish my life was easier and I wouldn’t have to fight all the time, or bear the weight to have freed Lucifer from his Cage and unleash him upon us. But I remind you that you are not in that for nothing, too. And I wish I had my place under the sun and not have to worry my sorry corpse to the middle of nowhere all the time. And I wish Lucifer’s ass was served to me with a pretty bow under the Christmas tree. But that’s not how it works, so…”  
  
So, Sam will never finish that sentence. One, two, three wishes, the count was right. The genie clapped its hands and Sam felt the woosh of wind on his face and had to close his eyes to protect himself from the squall that arrived out of nowhere.  
  
When he opened them again, what he saw was unbelievable. Sam was on a beach of fine and white sand, it was hot and the ocean was crystal clear. But what Sam couldn’t refrain from looking at was not that.  
  
What Sam’s eyes were glued to wasn’t understandably possible. There, in the middle of the deserted beach, was an enormous Christmas tree, planted in the sand, and complete with tinsels, decorations, blinking lights and a shiny star on top of it. And under that, where the presents were supposed to go, was the Devil.  
  
A very shocked Devil, fully naked, hands tied on his back, with a red ribbon wrapped around his nude body, from the head where it gagged him, on his chest, just under the arms and at his hips level, on his legs at the knees and to the ankles. The whole, tied with a pretty and fluffy knot behind his neck, just above the collar. A black leather collar that made appear letters that read “Sam’s” under his chin.  
  
The collar was tied to a silky rope on his back, black too. As Sam’s gaze traveled along that rope, he felt something in his guts and swallowed hard. His dick made an obvious happy twitch when Sam’s eyes arrived to the point where the rope was tied to a ring of metal that shined under the sun. Metal that gracefully ran along Lucifer’s rear to end in his...  
  
Sam realized his mouth was hanging when the Devil made an angry muffled protest. Sam witnessed him move and quickly go still just after the first attempt, eyes rolling to the back of his head. He saw the Devil make a second attempt to move to free himself from his bounds and heard a repressed moan, vanishing in the sound of the waves. Lucifer couldn’t move.  
  
Sam realized he was completely helpless. At his will…  
  
He took a precautionary step in the Devil’s direction and made the most foolish decision of his life. Slowly, showing the palm of his hands as a sign of peace, Sam aimed for the red ribbon gagging Lucifer’s mouth. Knowing to well, he had no gun on him, he felt more naked than the archangel tied up in front of him. Sam freed Lucifer’s mouth from the damp piece of ribbon.  
  
“What did you do?” Lucifer fulminated, his blue eyes opened wide on Sam.  
“You wouldn't believe it. I just… Made a wish.”  
“To have me hooked?” Lucifer titled his head, more curious than anything, and calmer that everybody would have been in his situation.  
“To have you served to me with a pretty bow.” Sam admitted, blushing a little. This sentence was terribly out of context, at the moment.  
“And you’re happy now? I can’t move.”  
“For real?” Sam asked curious and Lucifer knew he made a mistake to admit he was helpless.  
  
Sam’s hand shivered towards the end of the hook, his eyes firmed on Lucifer’s, to dare him to tell him to stop before he touched it. Lucifer said nothing and looked at him, chest heavy panting and the mouth falling agape, when Sam reached the hook. Then, Sam pulled on it softly and the sound Lucifer made was nothing less than obscene.  
  
Three hours later, Sam was on the phone with Dean.  
  
“Where the fuck did you disappear? I was dead worried. You vanished into thin air.”  
“You will never believe what happened to me.”  
“Well, try me.”  
“I’m in Honolulu.”  
“Honol…” Dean repeated without understanding.  
“Yes, Honolulu, in Hawaii.” Sam confirmed.  
“What the fuck do you do there?”  
“Remember our little hunt? It’s not gnomes, it’s a genie. I know because he granted me three wishes.”  
“Come again.” Dean asked.  
“I wished to have an easier life and to be under the sun. It was not meant literally, but it’s what genies do. Turn your own wishes against you.”  
“You alright Sammy?” Dean worried.  
“Yes, I’m all good, trust me. After all, I wished to stop fighting.”  
“What was your third wish?” Dean asked anxious.  
  
Sam coughed and tried to collect his courage before he answered.  
  
“To have the Devil’s ass served.”  
  
The line went silent for a moment.  
  
“And did you?”  
“Yeah, pretty much.”  
“Wait, Sammy. Are you telling me that you… He…”  
“Lucifer is resting on the bed next to me, right now.” Sam admitted.  
“Dead?” Dean’s hoarse voice cracked.  
“Hey! I heard that!” The Devil whined.  
“No, just a little tired.” Sam answered proudly.

  


_credit :[wearemykingdom](http://wearemykingdom.tumblr.com/post/160911697948/i-bleed-salt-you-got-it)_


End file.
